pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Army Rifle
|lethality = 5 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 40 |mobility = 100 (Legacy) 16 |cost = Default |upgrade = N/A |attribute = |theme = Military themed |Level required = Pass the Bridge level in Campaign. |released = 4.0.0 |number = 27}} The Army Rifle is a default Primary weapon in Campaign. It also appears in the Deadly Games mode, but not on general multiplayer and Arena. The only way to acquire this weapon in the campaign is to beat the Bridge level. Appearance It is a green camo-ed version of the Combat Rifle However, there is no blade at the front. Instead, there is a little blackish-brown grenade launcher part at the front, which is currently useless. Strategy It has good damage, high rate of fire, decent capacity and average weight. It is one of the most powerful weapons in Deadly Games. Tips *Use the scope to maximize effect, at medium to large ranges. *It can be used effectively as a primary weapon, both in Campaign and Deadly Games. *Its scope can be used to pick off targets from long ranges. *Keep moving while firing. This is key in reducing vulnerabilities from afar. *Equip with a higher mobility weapon (if you have one) since its mobility is not quite good. *Inside Deadly Games, equip this weapon at all times. This weapon has the highest damage and usability in the mode Deadly Games. The only weapon that can really win in a head to head fight is the Uzi-Uzi. Counters *Take the enemy by surprise, as assaulting them will most likely get you killed. **You can attempt to assault them if you have a good weapon yourself (e.g.Heavy Machine Gun or another Army Rifle) *Pick the enemy off if you have the Sniper Rifle before they spot you. *If you are spotted, hide behind an obstacle. If they follow you, ambush them with the Combat Knife and take their weapon for yourself. *If you see an opponent take this weapon at the start, stab them or shoot them whilst they are targeting somebody else and take their weapon. Recommended Maps * Campaign maps. * Deadly Games maps. Equipment Setups Have a short range weapon along this one, to pick off any melee users. * This weapon is an overall very versatile, powerful, and reliable weapon (in Deadly Games). Its high damage, paired with the high fire rate makes this the best gun you could possibly get in Deadly Games. Changelog Campaign Initial release Trivia *This weapon is the best and most desired weapon in Deadly Games, as it deals with the most damage, melting away a player's health in a matter of seconds. **This weapon also has the best uses since it also has a 4x scope. * This weapon seems to be slightly more powerful than the Combat Rifle Up2, with green camo skin and a useless grenade launcher *This and the Combat Rifle are based on the M16A3 with an added scope and an M203 grenade launcher. *It is the only weapon in the game to feature a 3X Scope. **However, it states in the game that it has a 4X Scope in a newer update. *This gun isn't usable in multiplayer, excluding Deadly Games. *This looks like an upgrade for the Combat Rifle, but it's a counterpart used for Arena and Deadly Games. * In Deadly Games and minigames, the can be occasionally found as a pick-up. Gallery Gun.png|The Army Rifle in use. 3xscopevs4xscope.jpg|A comparison between the Army Rifle's 3x Scope and the Combat Rifle's 4x scope. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Pick-Ups Category:Default Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Minigame Items Category:Automatic Category:Campaign Category:Rare